remnant_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kiss of Deception
Media Blurb In a society steeped in tradition, Princess Lia's life follows a preordained course. As First Daughter, she is expected to have the revered gift of sight--but she doesn't--and she knows her parents are perpetrating a sham when they arrange her marriage to secure an alliance with a neighboring kingdom--to a prince she has never met. On the morning of her wedding, Lia flees to a distant village. She settles into a new life, hopeful when two mysterious and handsome strangers arrive--and unaware that one is the jilted prince and the other an assassin sent to kill her. Deception abounds, and Lia finds herself on the brink of unlocking perilous secrets--even as she finds herself falling in love. In Depth Plot Summary # Excerpt from The Last Testaments of Gaudrel # Chapter 1 # Excerpt from Morrighan Book of Holy Text, vol. III # Chapter 2 # Chapter 3 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 4 # Excerpt from Morrighan Book of Holy Text, vol. IV # Chapter 5 # Chapter 6 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 7 # Chapter 8 # Chapter 9 # Chapter 10 # Chapter 11 # Chapter 12 # Chapter 13 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 14 # Chapter 15 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 16 # Chapter 17 # Excerpt from The Last Testaments of Gaudrel # Chapter 18 # Chapter 19 # Chapter 20 # Chapter 21 # Chapter 22 # Chapter 23 # Chapter 24 # Excerpt from Morrighan Book of Holy Text, vol. IV # Chapter 25 # Chapter 26 # Chapter 27 # Excerpt from The Last Testaments of Gaudrel # Chapter 28 # Chapter 29 # Chapter 30 # Chapter 31 # Chapter 32 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 33 # Chapter 34 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 35 # Chapter 36 # Chapter 37 # Chapter 38 # Chapter 39 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 40 # Chapter 41 # Chapter 42 # Chapter 43 # Chapter 44 # Chapter 45 # Chapter 46 # Chapter 47 # Excerpt from The Last Testaments of Gaudrel # Chapter 48 # Chapter 49 # Chapter 50 # Chapter 51 # Chapter 52 # Chapter 53 # Excerpt from The Last Testaments of Gaudrel # Chapter 54 # Chapter 55 # Chapter 56 # Chapter 57 # Chapter 58 # Chapter 59 # Chapter 60 # Chapter 61 # Excerpt from The Last Testaments of Gaudrel # Chapter 62 # Chapter 63 # Chapter 64 # Chapter 65 # Chapter 66 # Chapter 67 # Chapter 68 # Chapter 69 # Chapter 70 # Chapter 71 # Excerpt from Song of Venda # Chapter 72 Narrators * Lia * Rafe * Kaden * Pauline Themes x Locations * Morrighan * Civica * Terravin * Cam Lanteau * Vagabond Camp * Venda Characters * Lia * Rafe * Kaden * Pauline * The King of Morrighan * The Queen of Morrighan * Walther * Bryn * Regan * Greta * Gwyneth * Simone * Malick * Finch * Eben * Sven * Royal Scholar * Priest * Mikael * The Failed Assassin * Dhara * Natiya * Gaudrel * Venda GET WITH THE PROGRAM AMAZON - HARDCOVER You can't have my first edition, but you can get your own. AUDIBLE - AUDIOBOOK It's crazy well-done. GOODREADS - Mark that Want to Read, big time. PLAYLIST : https://open.spotify.com/user/vxkubyq28p1za4v48epf2bmkj/playlist/04UUltGyVH9Iz62DuNt4fe